gravityfallsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pacifica Northwest
Pacifica Elise Northwest wurde 1999-2000 geboren und ist ca. 12 Jahre alt. Sie ist das beliebteste Mädchen von Gravity Falls und ihre Eltern sind Reich. Sie scheint sehr stolz auf ihre Familie zu sein und lebt den Luxus vollkommen aus. Sie versucht sich erwachsen und ernst zu verhalten und die Traditionen ihrer Familie zu wahren. Sie ist daher zutiefst schockiert, als sie feststellen muss, dass die ganze Northwestfamilie auf Lügen aufgebaut ist. In Seltsamageddon schlägt sich sich im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern auf die Seite der Überlebenden in der Mystery Shack und beteiligt sich auch am letzten Kampf gegen den Dämon Bill Cipher und dessen Handlanger. Sie stellt das Lama-Symbol auf dem Cipherrad dar, welches sie in der Folge auch auf dem von Mabel gefertigen Pullover trägt. Bis zum Seltsamageddon wohnt sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern im Northwest-Anwesen, ihr weiterer Verbleib nach dem Verlust des Gebäudes ist unbekannt. Persönlichkeit und Beziehungen Pacifica lässt sich sehr gut als Arrogant und Eitel beschreiben. Sie hällt sich aufgrund ihres Reichtums und Familiennamens für besser als andere. Dipper Pines Pacifica und Dipper halten nicht sehr viel voneinander, was in der Folge "Das Northwest-Anwesen" deutlich wird. Dipper bezeichnet sie unter anderem als verzogenen Göre. Im verlaufe der Folge scheint Pacifica und Dipper sich jedoch besser zu verstehen, was darin endet, dass beide in dem verwüsteten Anfangen zusammen Chaos zu stiften. Ob zwischen den beiden eine engere Beziehung vorstellbar ist wird spekuliert, da es in der Serie nur Andeutungen gab. In dem käuflichen 3. Tagebuch wird erwähnt Dipper, dass sie in ihrem Abendkleid gut aussähe und sie nach Blumen und Champanger riecht. In einer durchgestrichenen Stelle fragt sich Dipper selber: "Are i am crazy or was there some vibe going on?" Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie wird auf das Verhältnis von Pacifica zu Dipper nicht näher eingangen, was darauf schließen lässt, das es hier keinerlei engere Beziehung gab. Nach den Ereignissen auf dem Northwest-Anwesen und spätestens nach dem Seltsamageddon lässt sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Dies wird unter anderem dadurch bemerkbar, dass diese auf Dipper und Mabels 13. Geburtstag am Abende der letzten Folge erscheint und zusammen mit vielen anderen den Abschiedsbrief an Dipper unterzeichnet. Eltern Gegenüber ihrer Familie verhält sich Pacifica stets gehorsam und befolgt alle Anweisungen. Mithilfe einer Glocke befiehlt ihr Vater sie wie ein Buttler. Aufgrund des starken Leistungsdrucks innerhalb ihrer Familie scheint in Pacifica sich schon länger Wut und Frust angestaut zu haben, welcher sich mit dem öffnen der Tore zum Anwesen für die normalen Menschen entlädt. Zuvor schien sie regelrecht Angst vor ihrem Vater zu haben und weigerte sich den Teppich zu beschmutzen, selbst als Dipper und sie ein Rachedurstigen Geist verfolgt. Nachdem ihre Eltern Bill Cipher die Treue geschworen haben, schließt sich Pacifica in der Mystery Shack den anderen Überlebenden an. Mabel Pines Seit der ersten Begegnung mit Mabel sind diese Rivalen. Pacifica nutzt jede Gelegenheit um über Mabel zu lästern. Pacifica genießt die Aufmerksamkeit anderer und kommt nicht damit klar, dass Mabel ihr versucht diese zu stehlen. Pacifica präsentiert in vielerlei Hinsicht das Gegenstück zu Mabel. Sie ist genervt von Mabels albernheit und versucht erwachsen zu benehmen. Am Ende von "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" scheint sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden zu bessern. Nach dem Seltsamageddon erscheint diese sogar auf Mabel und Dippers Geburtstagsfeier. Fähigkeiten und Vorlieben Pacifica scheint ein Fan der Band Sev'ral Times zu sein, da diese auf einem Konzert in der Folge "Verrückt nach Jungs" mit ihren Freundinnen zu sehen ist. Als Northwest besitzt Pacifica gute Kentnisse über das Benehmen in den höheren Gesellschaftsschichten und deren Kleidung. Sie spielt zudem sehr gut Minigolf und besitzt sogar einen persönlichen Coach dafür. Aufgrund ihres Reichtums ist sie es gewöhnt, Probleme mit Geld zu lößen. Sie gewinnt beispielsweise den Wettbewerb in der Disko, da sie McGucket mit etwas Geld dazu bringt, ihr den nötigen Applaus zu verschaffen. Pacifica hat zudem eine Vorliebe für Ponnys, wovon sie jedoch nach Verlust ihres Familienwohnsitzes nur eines behalten darf. Sichtungen Staffel 1 *107. "Der doppelte Dipper" *108. "Der achteinhalbte President" *109. "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" *115. "Ein heißer Tag" (keine Sprechrolle) *117. "Verrückt nach Jungs" (keine Sprechrolle) *120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" (keine Sprechrolle) Kurzfolgen *10. "Mabel's Farbenlehre" Staffel 2 *203. "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb" *207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" (erwähnt) *209. "Der Gott der Liebe" (abgebildet) *210. "Das Northwest-Anwesen *215. "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn (abgebildet) *217. "Dipper und Mabel gegen die Zukunft" (keine Sprechrolle) *218. "Seltsamageddon 1: Wettlauf mit der Zeit" *219. "Seltsamageddon 2: Flucht vor der Realität " (keine Sprechrolle) *220. "Seltsamageddon 3" Spiele *Mabel's Doodleblaster *Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets en:Pacifica Northwest es:Pacífica Noroeste ru:Пасифика Нортвест nl:Pacifica Northwest Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Kurzfolgen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Kind Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Familie Northwest